Rainy Day
by Lilo-and-Isabelle
Summary: Lilo and Isabelle, authors of Crossing Over and the Craziest Total Drama EVER, imagine themselves as the main characters of a gender-bent version of Regular Show.  Soon they find themselves finding another meaning for brainstorm.


Rainy Day

Lilo and Isabelle, authors of Crossing Over and the Craziest Total Drama EVER, imagine themselves as the main characters of a gender-bent version of Regular Show. Soon they find themselves finding another meaning for brainstorm.

_**NOTE: We do not own Regular Show, J. G. Quintel does.**_

_One day, Lilo and I got bored and started writing this. I wrote myself as the Mordecai-styled character – a falcon with brown feathers. Lilo's the Rigby character – a red panda, which is sort of like a raccoon. Here we go:_

It was storming outside, simple as that. Full winds, heavy rain, lightning, the whole nine yards, was being let loose at the Park. As a result, even Charlotte told us to stay inside and not do our chores. On any other day, that would mean going on the computer and playing on Cartoon Network, but the internet was on the fritz today. It took ten minutes to load up Google, for Pete's sake! So we were just lying on the floor moaning, "Booooored."

That is, until Lilo suddenly sat up on the trampoline she uses as a bed and said, "I know what we should do today!"

"Dude, that's from Phineas and Ferb." I always say "Dude" or "You guys!", even though hardly anyone here is a guy.

"Let's write fanfiction!"

"Alright." I sit myself up. "So, what kind of fanfiction should we do?"

"Well, what do you wanna do, eh?"

"Okay then… MAXIMUM RIDE! Ohhhhhh!"

"Nyuh-uh! Too overdone! How about… Sym-Bionic Titan!"

"Max Ride is never overdone. Besides, a lot of people know who she is."

"Please! Everyone knows about Titan!"

"No they don't."

"I'm asking Granny!" Lilo then stomped off.

* * *

><p>"I know about Titans," said Granny. Note: she said Titans. She probably doesn't have a clue as to what Lilo is talking about.<p>

Unfortunately for her, Lilo didn't pick that up.

"See? SEE? Everyone knows Titan!"

"Oh yeah? Bet Granny can't sum it up."

"Sum it, Granny – Er, please."

"A long time ago Uranus, god of the sky, and Gaia, god of the Earth, created the—" Granny tried to say before Lilo screamed bloody murder.

"Ha-ha, Lilo forgot where the word TITAN came from! How about we do Percy Jackson and remind you?"

"STOP MOCKING ME!"

"Who said I was mocking you?"

"That tone, that's what!"

"You know who also uses that tone?" said Stella, who just walked in.

Lilo went, "Who?"

"My MOM!" Stella was the only one who laughed.

"That doesn't make sense, Stella," I said.

"Yeah! They stink!"

"Dude, that was just insulting," I said to Lilo.

"What? It's the truth!"

"Have you heard of a WHITE LIE?"

That's when Charlotte, the literal walking gumball machine that is our boss, walks in.

"What are you two doing?" She asks.

"Doing fanfic – or rather, we would be if Lilo wasn't so busy saying she wants Sym-Bionic Titan."

"That's because Sym-Bionic Titan is the coolest, most sophisticated show EVER!"

"Dude, it's about teenage aliens fighting other aliens!"

"Okay, its that – But still, it's cool and sophisticated"

"If it was cool and sophisticated, why did they cancel it?"

"Because the channel's a trash-chute! They're too scared that it would overthrow their other lame creations!"

"That's it you two," said Charlotte. "You'd better split up—"

"SPLIT UP?"

"But Charlotte, we do our best work together. Lilo's the spark of inspiration, and I'm the queen of execution."

Stella butted in, "Yea-yea, and I'm the balloon of AWESOMENESS!" Everyone stared at her. "What?"

Charlotte turned back to us. "You two either split up, or do the chores. Your choice."

That's when we split up to do fanfic.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what you making, Lilo?"<p>

"I dunno. What did you make?"

"I asked first you first. You should answer first."

"Come on! That usually works every time!"

"Just answer."

"YOU answer!"

"Just go already!" Stella yells.

"I made a pledge to do 101 Sym-Bionic Titan one-shots. What did YOU do?"

"Uh…" I hide my laptop behind my back. "Trust me, you do not wanna know!"

"Let me see!"

"Really, you don't want to know"

"LET… ME… SEE!" Lilo shouted as she yanked the laptop from my hands. As soon as she looked at the screen, she busted into laughter. "'Iggy and Izzy together?' AH-HA-HA! You put your name in the title! It isn't even a story!"

"That just the title! And besides, a bunch of one-shots is not my definition of a story!"

"At least I was doing stories involving the characters instead of a LOVE LETTER!"

"It was gonna be a story about what happens when the two of us keep meeting at the most unusual times!"

Lilo goes "Oh, shoo-ure. AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR INSULTS!"

"AND I HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU PUTTING DOWN TITAN!"

Then we start wrestling each other. Meanwhile, the storm grew worse.

What caught our attention was Ms. Stroll. She was a foxy lady – literally. With her slim body and red, red fur, she rarely went out, lest boys started falling for her like dead flies. Under that seductive shell of a body, however, lies the mind of a wise man – or should I say, wise woman?

"This is a unusually strong storm. Were you two arguing about something creative?"

"We were TRYING to do fanfics."

"Yeah, but she REFUSES to acknowledge the existence of Sym-Bionic Titan!"

"I wasn't refusing to acknowledge its existence. I can't do that, what with her blabbering on about it for weeks on end!"

Lilo uttered "Why… you—"

"Stop. Don't you see that the storm's growing worse?"

"Yeah. So?"

"This storm feeds off on creative anger. This is no ordinary storm." Thunder cracks through, then she added:

"This is a brainstorm."

Everyone looked outside and saw an electric tornado – headed this way.

Lilo shrieked bloody murder – out of fright, this time.

"What do we do?" I yelled.

"Only one thing – agree on something."

"Alright…" I think in my head. How does one agree with Lilo? She's pushy, nutty, and is inane about—

Wait a second.

"Want to do a Maximum Ride/Sym-Bionic Titan crossover?"

"Really? YOU BET!"

And just like that the storm ended.

"Well, that was anticlimactic."

"WHO CARES? Let's get started"

Charlotte goes "Let's get started, all right – now that the rain stopped, you can get on to your chores."

Lilo says, "Aww, do we have to?"

"Do you want to get paid? Because don't do these chores, you're FIRED!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Lilo and I got back to work.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was fun.<em>

**Yeah! Maybe we can do that, again!**

_Not right now! I need to update something!_

**Crossing Over, lemme guess.**

_Yeah, chapter 3 is due right now. Check it out, please!_

_**Lilo-and-Isabelle out.**_


End file.
